Raiders of the Sacred Jewel
by FlameingWings
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha have settld down and now have tei rown family in the Feudal Era, but when an old friend is visiting at the shrine they may once again have to protect the Shikon Jewel. While Mutt will need to become use to his family. Read more.
1. Chapter I

Based on the Characters by Steven Spielberg, George Lucas and

Rumiko Takehashi

Story by my friend Mitchel all comments will please be addressed to him. Thanks Flame

An American family of three walked towards the Higurashi Shrine. The father wore a tattered fedora on his head and carried two much worn suitcases. The mother dressed in light colored clothing, and the son wore a greaser's outfit; a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, jeans and a pair of old cowboy boots.

"Well," said the man in the fedora, "this is it. This is where we are going to stay while we're in Japan."

The boy winced. "It looks…quaint." he said, following reluctantly behind his parents. As they reached the door, the mother noticed a large tree. _It looks beautiful_, she thought. The man in the hat rapped on the door.

"Sota, answer the door for me please!" a voice shouted from inside. The door opened and a small boy stood before the family.

"Hello," he said.

"Who is it?" called the voice again. The boy shrugged and called back.

"I dunno. Some guy in a funny looking hat." he said.

The son snickered. A woman appeared in front of them. She studied them for a moment and smiled.

"Well! What a surprise!," she said, "Indiana Jones!"

Indiana had known the Higurashi family for a long time. He met Mrs. Higurashi and her children several years ago while visiting his old friend, Satoshi Higurashi.

"Father," called Mrs. Higurashi, "Henry is here!"

"Who?" said an old man as he poked his head around the corner of the hallway.

Indiana took of his hat, bowed and said, "It has been along time Satoshi."

"Henry Jones Jr." the old man squawked, "what a pleasant surprise this is."

"I hope that I'm not intruding"

"Not at all. Not at all. Please come and make your selves comfortable"

The old man scurried away into the living room, and bustled about trying to make it look presentable. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Indy.

"You remember Sota." she said, "He was only a year old last time we saw you." Indy laughed.

"How could I forget? He almost bit my finger off."

"It looks like you have a family of your own now"

"Yeah. This is my wife Marion." The women shook hands.

"And this is my son, Henry Jones III."

"Oh how cute!" she squealed.

"I go by Mutt." said the son, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. O.k."

Satoshi walked back into the entry way. "You are just in time for dinner!" he said heartily.

"InuYasha!" called Kagome, "They're fighting again!"

InuYasha was in a room on the other side of the house getting ready for the get together with Miroku and Sango's family.

"Can't you take care of 'em?" he shouted back.

"I'm making dinner for everyone right now." she replied.

"Damn."

He began walking towards the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and saw his two children fighting, as they did every night, over who got to sit closest to their mother. InuYasha and Kagome had the twins 16 years ago. The boy, Toboe, shared his father's short temper and eagerness to fight. The girl, Kiki, tended to be the more patient and tolerant than the rest of the family.

"Hey," scolded InuYasha, "Both of you, knock it off! You know that we always make sure you sit equally close to mom. This shouldn't be a problem any more."

"But dad!" said Toboe, "Kiki started it! She hit me!"

"No I didn't. He's lying. He did that to me! "

InuYasha rolled his eyes. _I wonder were they get it from_, he asked himself rhetorically. He picked them up, one in each hand, by the back of there clothes and sat them down in their chairs. The children knew when InuYasha has had enough, and with one stern look from him, they sat in utter silence.

"We're here!" shouted Miroku's daughter, Suzuki, from the door.

"Hello." said Sango.

"Sorry we're late." Miroku added apologetically.

Kagome sighed. She had been working on dinner for the two families coming together all day. Her immediate thought was to scold them, but smiled instead and welcomed them in. "The food is ready for you. It's already on the table."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked InuYasha, "Let's eat!"

##########

"Thank you for the dinner, Satoshi." said Indiana respectfully.

"It was our pleasure," replied the old man.

Marion looked out side. "It's getting late." she said "We should get some rest."

"But Mom!" Mutt protested.

"No buts" she said "Bed. Now."

"Fine." he said as he sulked off.

Marion and Mutt started to go to the guest room. Marion noticed that her husband wasn't following.

"Indy? Aren't you coming to bed?" she asked.

Indiana looked at her and smiled.

"I'll be there in a bit." he said.

"O.K. You two catch up."

Mutt and Marion disappeared into the hall with Emiko ant Sota. Indiana and Satoshi sat in silence for a while; eating and drinking. Indiana pulled out his satchel.

"I found this while I was on a dig in China" he said to his old friend "I wasn't sure what it was until you wrote to me about the scroll you found in your basement."

As he was talking, he pulled a small, round jewel from his bag. Satoshi gasped.

"It… it can't be!" he stuttered "Is this… the Shikon Jewel?!"

Indiana smiled.

"I can't believe it! You actually found the Shikon Jewel of our shrine!"

"It was the very least I could do for you." said Indiana.

Satoshi held the Jewel in his trembling hands. _It is just as I imagined_, he thought.

"Thank you!" the old man squawked in delight.

Just then, the wind started to pickup.

"Sounds like a storm blowing in." said Indiana.

"It's not likely." Satoshi said, "The television says that the drought isn't going to end anytime soon."

"Well, you never can tell. Since when can weather men predict the weather?"

A loud noise came from outside. It was so loud that it was almost deafening.

"Indiana!" Exclaimed the old man, " it looks as if you are right! Just listen to that thunder!"

Indiana had a look of panic on his face.

"That wasn't thunder Satoshi," he said, "that was gun fire."

!!!!!!!!!!!

"Goodbye" called Kagome at Miroku and his family as they left.

"Goodbye Kagome" Miroku shouted back.

Kagome and InuYasha waved until they were out of sight. InuYasha sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"You know what tonight is, don't you?" he growled.

"Of course," said Kagome, "It's the night of the new moon. Why do you ask?"

InuYasha hugged his wife and smiled.

"It's nothing. Really."

Kagome knew that something was bothering InuYasha, but she decided not to press the matter any further. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound the wind made as it passed through the trees. It made a symphony of small swishing noises and it relaxed her. She felt a small pinch at the tip of her doglike ears. It was InuYasha. He had started to pull her ears playfully.

"Stop it." she said giggling.

InuYasha grinned. "Make me."

He kissed her gently. InuYasha let his mind wander a bit; thinking about what was bothering him so much. _I've got a bad feeling about tonight_, he thought, _something doesn't seem right to me_. He suddenly felt Buyo rub against his leg. He let his thought go and picked up his cat.

"Are the kids in bed?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Then we should go too."

Hand in hand, InuYasha and Kagome walked too their room to get some sleep.

Criticism comments thoughts all are welcome. Flame and Mitchel.


	2. To the Feudal Era

To the Feudal Era

All previous statements apply.

"Satoshi!" Indy shouted, "Get everyone out the back door!"

The old man nodded and ran to the guest and bedrooms to wake their families. Indiana pulled his gun from his suitcase. _Damn! How did he find me_?He thought franticly. Marion, Mutt, Sota, and Emiko returned with Satoshi.

"Out the back!" the old man cried.

The six of them ran out the back door. Indiana grabbed the suitcases and trailed behind. He heard his son's voice call to him.

"Uh… Dad?" he called nervously.

"What happened?" he said. But as he stepped out side, he felt a gun put up to his chest. He looked around. They had been surrounded by a bunch of men with Tommy guns. Every one had their hands up, accept for Mutt, who had drawn out his switchblade knife and had it pointed at one of their captors.

"Don't do anything stupid." he told his son.

"Don't worry Dr. Jones," said an ominous voice, "he wont have the chance."

Indiana looked for the speaker. Then a man stepped out from behind a small shed. He was not very tall. He had greasy black hair, perfectly parted down the middle of his head. His moustache was long and black. He hobbled over to Indiana on an old cane. Indy recognized him immediately.

"Lao Che!" Indy snarled.

"Greetings Dr. Jones." Lao said back in a dark laugh.

Satoshi came foreword.

"How dare you come to this shrine!" he shouted angrily, "You have no place here you-you…"

Indiana cut him off.

"Don't Satoshi!" he warned

"But Henry!" the old man protested, "The will defile the shrine!"

"I wont let them touch anything." Indy said reassuringly.

Lao Che grinned and chuckled to himself.

"You seem very confident for a man with a gun to his heart." he said.

"What do you want?" Indy asked. " And if we give it to you will you leave peacefully?"

Lao Che scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes." he replied, "Give us what we want and we will leave."

He began to pace in front of the group.

"13 years ago you stole from my dig site in southern China." he began, "You took an item of great spiritual power and hid it from me. But I am smarter than you think. I know when I have been betrayed."

He pointed directly at Jones. "You Stole The Shikon Jewel! And you will give it to me. NOW!"

Comment and ideas are welcomed Flame and Mitchel.


End file.
